


Unrequited

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Angst, Dean's Flannel, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, NSFW, Porn, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Tumblr Challenge, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, bamby's thirsty 1000, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: I’ve been in love with Dean Winchester since we first met. I mean, who could resist those green eyes and that cocky crooked smile? I honestly thought I would die never having told him how I feel. Then everything changed.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@bamby0304](https://bamby0304.tumblr.com/)’s Thirsty Thousand Challenge. My prompt was “Is that my shirt?” and it’s bold in the text. It’s reader PoV. It’s angst. It’s smut. There’s a little bit of fluff. I apologize for nothing.

**“Is that my shirt?”** Dean sounded mostly surprised, although I was too shocked at him even being there to register anything more. I had a feeling I looked a little like a fish out of water, gaping at him where he stood in the doorway to my room. My face burned with embarrassment and I was completely unable to find a single word to say.

* * *

I met the Winchesters when I was nineteen. Dean was twenty-two and hunting with his dad, John, at the time. My dad had finally let me go off to do a simple salt-n-burn on my own, my first solo hunt, and I was more than a little miffed that the father and son team had swooped in and poached my hunt. I let them know it too, in no uncertain terms. John had taken off without a word, but Dean had apologized and offered to treat me to some pie at the local diner to make up for it. We ended up staying up all night talking and tasting all the different pies the place had.

Of course, I fell for Dean. Who could resist that cocky crooked smile and those green eyes? He told me about his brother taking off for college, and I could tell it hurt him, even though he put on a brave face.

The next time I met Dean he had his brother in tow and they were searching for John, who had vanished without a word. I joined forces with them to clear a haunted asylum. Afterward, Dean took me out for pie again. He was different this time. He had his brother back, but it was clear that he was almost laser-focused on his mission to find John. That was when I realized just how much family means to Dean. 

Over the years I was with the brothers, with Dean, through the loss of their father, demons, angels, Leviathan, and all the other crap. Sam was like a brother to me, while Dean was so much more. Not that I would ever tell him how I felt. Hunters never get the apple pie life. Dean taught me that. So what would be the point in me telling him how much I cared about him? It would just make him feel guilty for not feeling the same way about me. So I kept my feelings to myself and let myself enjoy what he was willing to give. 

When they told me about the Men of Letters Bunker they had found, they of course immediately invited me to come to stay with them. I held out for six months, but when a water pipe burst directly above my crappy motel bed, I gave in and moved my stuff into one of the empty bedrooms.

What I never anticipated was how much harder it would be living so close to Dean and not being able to do anything about the feelings I still had. My teenage crush had grown into a deep and genuine love for the man, but of course, I knew that there was no way he could feel the same about me. I was nothing like the women he picked up in bars, I never used makeup and my idea of a hairdo was pulling my mane back into a sloppy ponytail or braid. Instead of slinky dresses and high heels, I wore flannel and steel-toed boots. Forget creamy perfect skin. I had more scars than I cared to count by now and honestly I was proud of every single one because they were proof that I had survived.

A few months after moving into the Bunker, while doing laundry, I secretly grabbed one of Dean’s flannels from the hamper and on nights when the feelings got to be too much, I would wear it and imagine it was Dean’s arms wrapped around me. The fabric still held his scent and if I closed my eyes it seemed so real.

That was how I found myself in this situation, lying on top of the covers on my bed, Dean’s shirt wrapped around me, listening to music on my phone. The phone fell from my numb fingers, the sound as it struck the cement floor jolting me out of my shock.

**“Is that my shirt?”** Dean had asked. Tell the truth? Lie? My mind swirled as I tried to come up with a good enough answer to his question.

“Uhm, is it?” I looked down at the shirt as if I saw it for the first time. “I must’ve grabbed it by mistake.” I started to reach for the buttons. “You want it back?” I tried to make my voice sound sincere, just a simple mistake, no big deal, nothing weird going on here, no sir.

Dean looked at me silently for so long I was starting to wonder if he was actually mad that I was wearing his shirt, or maybe he had figured out my secret and was contemplating how to ask me to move out of the Bunker. It took every single ounce of willpower for me to sit there and look back at him and keep my expression neutral. Especially when his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

“No, it’s fine. I wondered where that one had disappeared to,” was all he said. He gestured vaguely in the direction of the Dean-cave. “Movie night? Cass is here and we’re watching _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_ if you wanna join us.”

I nodded and slid off the bed, belatedly realizing I was only wearing Dean’s shirt and a pair of panties. “Maybe I should change first.” 

Dean shrugged and turned to leave, but not before I had caught him watching me intently as I stood up and stretched. Confused, I cocked my head and looked at the spot where he had disappeared. What just happened?

Barefoot, I padded through the tiled hallway to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before joining the boys. The opening credits were already rolling when I entered Dean’s little sanctuary. The only light in the room came from the TV screen but it was more than enough to make out the brothers, each in a recliner, and Castiel on a chair that was clearly brought in from the library. I sat down on the floor between the two recliners, leaning my back against Dean’s. I had seen the movie before, it was late, and we had just come back from a four-day hunt, which was why I was sound asleep about twenty minutes into the movie, my head leaning against Dean’s thigh. 

When I woke up, the room was dark aside from the little bit of light coming through the vent on the door from the hallway outside. Calloused fingers were combing through my hair slowly. It took me a few seconds to get my bearings and figure out that I was still sitting on the floor, my head leaned on Dean’s shoulder and that it must be his fingers running through my hair. The realization made me tense up immediately, freezing in place.

I felt Dean’s hand move down to rest on my shoulder as his body shifted. His lips were on my hair, his breath moving a few strands over my cheek. Somehow, Dean was on the floor behind me, my back snug against his chest while his hands slowly moved down my arms. Cradling each of my hands in one of his, he brought them to his lips and kissed my palms, one at a time. The touch of his lips on my skin made me shiver.

The room was silent aside from the sound of Dean and me breathing. As his hands moved to my shoulders, I let my hands drop back down to rest on his thighs. Those big hands that could be so lethal were gentle and soft as he moved them down my sides and to the hem of the shirt. I caught myself holding my breath as his calloused fingers grazed the skin of my thighs. Leaning my head back against his shoulder, I squeezed his muscled thighs through the denim, encouraging him wordlessly to go on. 

Dean raked blunt fingers along the inside of my thighs, causing the breath I had been holding to leave me in a sigh of pleasure. His hands continued up under the shirt until he was holding my breasts, his fingers gently rolling my nipples, pinching lightly. My low moan was enough encouragement apparently, as his lips found the side of my neck. Somehow, he found the spot right behind and below my ear that drove me wild. At my sharp inhale, I felt his lips quirk up into a smile against my skin.

Not allowing myself to think at all, I pushed away from him just enough to turn around and straddle his lap. His hands landed on my hips, pulling me against him and I felt his trapped cock press into my still covered sex. I raked a hand through his hair, grabbing a fistful while my other hand cradled the back of his neck, holding him in place as I pressed my lips to his in a slow kiss.

His hands came up from my hips to my back, pressing me against his muscled body. When his lips parted and I felt his tongue quest for entrance, I allowed him in. I completely lost track of all concept of time as we sat there, exploring the taste of each other. I ground my pussy on his bulge, drawing sinful noises from him each time. He rolled his hips up into me, and finally, I had to break away from his lips to breathe. 

I tugged at his t-shirt, and he moved enough to let me pull it over his head. Leaning down, I gave his nipple a flick with my tongue. His sharp inhale was all I needed and I took the nipple between my teeth. His arms wrapped around me and pressed me against him, his back arching into my touch. There was barely enough space between us for me to work at getting his belt and jeans undone. 

Frustratedly, I broke away and scooted back, giving a small huff. He smirked at me as he moved my hands aside and did it himself, lifting his hips just enough to get the jeans off. Together, we got them off him, along with his boxers and I could finally get a good look at him in all his naked glory. 

Almost unconsciously, my hands went to his cock, fingers wrapping around his hard length while he watched. I loved the feeling of him, hot and hard, and smooth at the same time. I felt him throb in my hand and stroked him slowly. When I prodded him to lie down, he grimaced at the cold floor and instead pulled himself up into the chair, reclining it back all the way. 

Already on the floor, I scooted closer, between his legs and continued stroking him, giving a little twist every few strokes. Dean’s breath came in shallow gasps as he watched me. In the dark, it was impossible for me to make out his expression, but by the sounds he was making I would have to say he was enjoying himself.

On impulse, I leaned in and sucked the tip of his cock into my mouth. Dean groaned loudly, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair. Encouraged, I sucked him in further, bringing one hand up to cradle his balls. The noises coming from Dean had me squeezing my thighs together and shifting restlessly. I let him slip from my mouth with a wet pop and stood up. 

I stepped out of my panties and unbuttoned the shirt, but when I went to slide it off, Dean’s hand on my arm stopped me. He pulled me to him and I straddled his lap, my pussy pressed up against his cock that was trapped between us. With my hands on his chest, I ground down on him, the friction feeling so damn good. His hands on my hips held me close as he rolled his hips up to meet me. 

Lifting up slightly, I felt the head of his cock at my entrance and holding him in place I sank down, letting myself be impaled on his hard length. I could feel every inch of him as I adjusted to his size, could feel him throbbing inside me. My lips found his again and I kissed him slowly, languorously, our tongues stroking each other, moving together. Breaking the kiss, I rested my forehead against his as I rolled my hips, raising up just a little bit, then sinking down again, to the sound of his low groan. 

Our breath mingled as I rode him slowly, the room filling with sighs, moans, groans, and growls. His fingers found my clit and he circled it in time with my slow pace. Needing more, I increased the pace, and so did his fingers. Soon I was riding him fast and hard, chasing my high. My head fell down to his shoulder, and I sucked hard on his pulse point in between panting breaths. On each thrust, his hips came up to meet mine and the sound of skin slapping against skin joined the other sounds in the otherwise silent room.

I bit down on his shoulder to stifle the cry when I reached my climax, my inner walls pulsing around him. With a choked cry, he spilled himself inside me, his arms wrapped so tightly around me I thought I would merge with him.

We sat like that for a long time, trying to catch our breath. I felt him soften inside me. When I finally moved, he held me tightly. “Stay.” His voice was just a hoarse whisper, the word the first since I had entered the room. I melted into him and rested my head on his chest, his contented sigh like a hurricane in my ear. 

The feelings inside me were mixed. On the one hand, I had finally gotten what I had been pining for all these years. On the other hand, I knew in my heart that this could never be what I wanted it to be. With daylight would come...what? In all likelihood, Dean would go back to being the friend he had always been, and this would all be as if it had never happened.

For now, that would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
